Ever Berries and Bubbles
by Vixie1979
Summary: It's been a year since Frollo Pardoned Esmeralda's people. What does Frollo have in store for his gypsy? What does the night entail for both Judge and Gypsy? Rated M for final chapter containing sexual situations and adult themed activities. DO NOT READ, IF YOU DO NOT AGREE! Cover image art by Gluglotte. Check her out on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

A storm was finally upon Paris, after a long drought, the rain decided to come in late June and made the crop spring up later than usual. Which meant that fruits and vegetables were a major shortage and that meant higher prices.

But for Esmeralda, those days of worrying about things like that were long gone. She hadn't actually had to worry about obtaining food, or having to escape the floods of Paris' alleyways for almost a year. Frollo had actually pardoned her people and all it took was her agreement to stay in his home. When she finally agreed, she loathed the idea of the time spent there. She was picturing a life of having to carry out his horrible requests and serve him hand and foot, but the truth was he usually left her to her own devices. Also, she soon discovered that she really didn't need to provide anything to him, as the Palace of Justice was fully staffed at all hours. Although, she never expected any of the help to attend to her, even after Frollo assured her that they were well compensated for the work they did. She just wasn't comfortable with it. So, if she needed anything, she went to search for it herself and that included food.

Even though she thought she knew the reason for Frollo keeping her there, she learned that she wasn't even near the truth at all. Even though he was busy most of the time, he did find time to visit with her.

He would slip in, with either books or a small meal and they would just talk. Talk…debate…argue. But, each of them eventually learned to keep their emotions in check, to respect the other and that was the most shocking to her. It actually intrigued her on how passive he was in their private sessions. Of course, she never had the gumption to ask why he seemed to be one person in public and a completely different one in private. Maybe out of fear that he would see it as suspicious, or that she didn't want him questioning her motives and so she left it alone.

She had to admit, that she liked the secret visits and actually wished they were more frequent.

Lightning and thunder snapped her back to reality and out of her thoughts. She had been peering through her bedroom window that was located at the face of the massive building. She had a clear view of the dark, abandoned streets of the city and a clear view of the stony entrance to the palace.

Once her memories faded, she heard horse hooves clopping towards the high stairs and the sound of cart wheels squeaking. She craned her neck to look down and saw the top of Frollo's head as he gracefully moved to the oncoming horse and cart. His silk red sash whipping carelessly in the wind which always left her transfixed. The cart was covered by thick canvas and wrapped with tight rope.

Once the cart was at a halt, she could see two burly looking men descending the stairs. They met Frollo on either side of him waiting for the man at the reins to slide from the front rest. It was a man she recognized too.

"The fruits and vegetable merchant?" Esmeralda spoke questioningly to herself against the glass of her window.

Esmeralda shook her head in confusion. She wondered what he could possibly offer at this time that was of any use. No good crops were even available to reap at this time. The first rain Paris had been waiting for hadn't even made a drop yet. It would take at least 3 months for just the basic necessary foods to have enough rainfall to harvest.

Her calculating was interrupted by two other men exiting the back, standing on the edge of the flatbed and loosening the ropes to reveal many wooden crates. The boxes that were closest to her range of vision were sizes from medium to small and they were stacked neatly on top of one another. Next to those were larger boxes. The larger ones seemed to have spaces in between each pieces of wood, giving Esmeralda the idea that whatever was in those crates needed fresh air.

She squinted her eyes to try to make out what was possibly in the large crates, but she was too high to make out any detail.

She moved her attention to the two men at the back, they had just finished rolling the canvas to the head of the cart. She only recognized one other man. The one on the left, closest to her, was the spirits vender.

Frollo gestured for the two men beside him to head towards the men at the rear. The two muscular men obeyed, each moving on each side and attending each man with the crates.

The vegetable merchant swiftly turned towards Frollo to greet him. Judging by their body language, both men spoke in a business-like manner, but Esmeralda couldn't make out the subject. Eventually the merchant turned to move out of the way of one of the men carrying one of the heavy crates. He gently set the case down at Frollo's feet. The merchant grabbed a crow bar from an undisclosed location at the foot rest and opened the top with professional tact.

Esmeralda finally could make out the contents.

"Strawberries?" She whispers.

She could see Frollo studying the fruit with a trained eye. The merchant stands awaiting the Minister's decision. She could make out a curt nod of approval and the merchant smiles proud. Frollo instructs for his assistant to retrieve the rest of the berries.

While those were being brought into the palace, the other two men accompanied the other man carrying two crates on top of one another. Finally reaching Frollo, they were lowered to his feet; side by side, opened and revealed fancy green bottles.

"Wine maybe?" She questions in a low tone of perplexity.

The other box held smaller jars of an amber substance, but she could only guess as to what it could be.

Both were favored by Frollo, the rest of the contents of the cart was emptied and delivered to the entrance by Frollo's robust men.

Esmeralda continued to watch with careless interest, when Frollo suddenly turned slowly to walk back and lifts his head to glance in her direction. She gasps and quickly ducks to avoid being spotted. She wasn't sure if Frollo knew she had been snooping all this time. The man always seemed to have eyes at the back of his head. She wasn't even sure if she was even visible that high up, but it was always hard to tell with him and she didn't want to take any chances.

She sat there hidden for a while, she could hear wet taps of rain begin to hit her window and the onslaught grew with momentum. She finally got enough nerve to peek out of the corner and look. Through the sheet of rain, she saw nothing. Everyone had parted just in time. All she heard was retrieving trotting hooves.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had passed, evening was falling outside and the rain hadn't broke once. It was getting exceedingly dark in her room, caused by the clouds darkening the natural world outside, so she lit candles around her room for adequate light. Esmeralda had put what she had seen earlier aside and busied herself with some long awaited sewing projects she had put off for far too long. She had found a comfortable spot at the foot of her bed and was in deep concentration. Her sewing materials were strewn all around her. She had one of her skirts in her lap, trying to tie a new knot in the thread with nimble fingers at the hem. She leaned in closer almost cross eyed, needle in between her teeth, she was just about to conquer the loop, when she was startled at a loud knocking at her door. The thread slipped from her fingers and she growled inwardly with irritation, she removed the needle from her teeth and called out once she heard the rapping again.

"Rrrr…Coming!"

She set her skirt aside, jumped from the bed and swiftly padded to her door. As she opened her door, she was met by none other than Frollo himself. She couldn't help but jump out of her skin a bit. Even though she was used to his overall presence, he still made her jump upon being greeted in an unexpected manner. His stature was always looming, his posture was naturally militant, their heights differed and she kind of experienced a sort of shell shock on seeing him in abrupt moments.

When she calmed, she studied the scene in front of her. Frollo was standing in between two servants holding shiny silver trays, with rounded lids and spotted two, thin, crystal glasses hanging upside down between Frollo's slender fingers. It seemed she was staring a bit too long, because she heard Frollo's purposeful throat clearing. She broke away and met his eyes slightly abashed.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked innocently with a low even tone. He continued as apologetically as he could muster.

"I realize this is an unscheduled visit…I…wanted to…" He trailed off as he momentarily turned to indicate the servants waiting behind him and Esmeralda was quick to pick up on what he was aiming at and instead of making him struggle, she shook her head calmly and intercepted.

"Oh no, it's…its fine, come in." She moved out of the way to let them pass.

"Very well…" He simply stated and glided into the room. His help was right at his heels.

He instructed them to set the trays on her table, which sat directly in between her bed and the fireplace. Once the platters were in their place and the glasses were set by Frollo, both attendants bowed meekly and exited the room. They closed the doors softly behind them.

Frollo watched them leave, his back to Esmeralda. She just stood behind him, waiting as she stared at his prestigious backside and once again caught his sash flowing lazily in an unseen draft.

He eventually turned to face the table, his full side view visible. She could sense some nervousness from him, by his body language. She always knew he was nervous by how he would intertwine his fingers, cross and uncross his thumbs every millisecond. His shoulders were held back as usual and his chest was slightly heaving, while he took breaths through his nostrils. His behavior made her all the more confused. If he wasn't going to ease her curiosity soon, she was going to burst. She made the decision to make an inquiry, but treaded lightly.

"Sooooo…what's under the lids?" She asked and waited for a reply. He finally addressed her by turning to her. He reached into his robes and pulls out a simple scroll, it was rolled up and tied with a simple purple ribbon. He extended it to her, all the while saying nothing and giving none away by his stone face.

She took it with some reservation. Even though they had developed a secret, cordial understanding, she still knew how he was, how dangerous he was and how dangerous he still could be. Anything could be on that parchment. A million things ran through her head while she studied the paper. Was it her release? Or was it a sentence?

 _Why would he bring all this, if it was a sentence?_ She thought.

"What are you waiting for?" His voice cut through her like a blade. His voice wasn't threatening though, but it still made her physically jump out of her revere and soon after, another round of thunder and lightning struck outside.

Before she undid the ribbon, she looked up at him to find a hidden playfulness behind his dark chocolate eyes.

She pulled at the silk, it loosened and fell to the ground. It felt like an eternity while she unrolled the coiled holograph.

She began to read and Frollo decided to ease her mind with commentary.

"It's been one year to this very day…the pardon I set for your people."

"It has?" She questioned while rereading the document over and over.

"Indeed it has."

She broke away to see Frollo moving towards the table. She held her breath as he gripped one lid and lifted. The plate reveled the very strawberries she had seen through her window earlier that day.

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise at how large they were and ripe they looked. They seemed large enough for one berry to almost fill her whole hand. Next to the large bowl of strawberries was a smaller bowl of what she made out to be honey.

 _That must have been the amber contents in those jars._ She thought to herself.

She strolled closer to the two bowls displayed before her, setting the small scroll on the table beside her. Frollo's eyes never left her movements, or her reaction, but he knew what question burned in her mind.

"How…?" She was cut off by his explanation.

"They're called Ever Bearing Strawberries. They are able to grow in any climate or weather pattern."

"Okay. So why, then?" She changed the subject tactfully, Frollo moved to the other tray and lifted the etched lid slowly.

"A celebration." He answered.

"A what?" She hadn't drew her attention away from Frollo long enough to notice the two green bottles sticking out from a tall, shiny tin full of ice. Not until Frollo lifted one out and the scratching of the ice diverted her bewildered state.

"I felt it was…appropriate to celebrate one year of the pardon. I also felt that it was important for you to see the legality through a document of your own. Signed and dated, by myself…" Frollo trailed off as he felt Esmeralda take the bottles base out of his hand. He would have scolded her for her lack of manners, but he decided to let it go as she read the label.

"Ayala?" She enunciated and looked up at Frollo to see his reaction on if she may have butchered the name. He didn't react either way, he just continued.

"Yes, Champaign." He informed her. "It's Vintage, a premium label…Grande Cuvée…" As she kept her eyes on the bottle, he couldn't help but steal glimpses of her small reactions of surprise. He kept his ever boiling excitement in check, but it was slightly deflated with Esmeralda's next question.

"Are you okay?" She asked abruptly. Frollo was taken aback, but answered as calmly as he could.

"I'm well, why do you ask?"

"Well, what I mean is…this isn't like you." She tried to meet his eyes, having caught the slight wounded look he gave, but Frollo nodded almost solemnly with agreement and avoided her connection.

"Yes, I do understand that this is…unconventional…" Still avoiding her gaze, he continued, keeping his eyes glued to the elegance of the trays.

"But I figured it would be in better interest to come with good favor…" He gestured to the table. "Than just presenting you with a simple document. It is a mile stone for all involved after all, wouldn't you say?" He met her eyes briefly and gave a weak grin before darting to the table once again. He continued to fidget with his thumbs, as his hands stay clasped behind his back.

Esmeralda took a minute, still holding the half cold, half warming bottle. She watched him secretly out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but feel almost bad for him on how she was acting. So, she decided to end the conversation with her own simple endorsement.

"Okay." She stated.

Her consent surprised him and he looked at her in astonishment. It was so unlike her to dismiss something like this so quickly.

"Let's do this." She urged.

Frollo stayed silent as she started ripping at the thin gold foil at the top of the campaign bottle. Once she broke through, she unwound the flimsy metal keeping the cork in place. With some work of her thumb, the cork popped and bubbles overflowed.

"Haha! Opps!" Esmeralda chuckled and Frollo grabbed a white linen towel with hast and handed it to her. She haphazardly cleaned the small puddle on the floor and wrapping it around the bottle. She brought it to the two translucent glasses, poured the light gold contents into both with ease and minding over flow by watching the head of the Champaign ascend to the rim of each glass, let rest and disappear.

They both watched the bubbles rise in an endless abundance, while Esmeralda set the bottle back into its place, surrounded by half melted ice. She carefully picked up one glass and offered it to Frollo. But as he was reaching for it, she hesitated and moved the glass out of his reach.

"Hold on, are you allowed to even drink any other alcohol, I mean, other than wine? Isn't it against the rules for you guys, or something?"

Once his leading irritation quelled, he was truly and genuinely impressed. He was even flattered that she would think of him, referencing any possible consequence that this could bring to his rectitude. Of course, he harbored all of this and kept a straight face. He was invariably afraid she could see the reaction in his eyes every time an incident arose. She had a knack for reading people, even him and it was a quiet confrontation that left him too open.

He reached up to remove his chaperone and discarded it in a nearby chair and softly spoke.

"That is only for priests. They label me a minister yes, but that is mostly out of my credentials of being an educator. My rank is exclusive to a judicial jurisdiction. My duties are vindicating the laws. My…resolve however, is the strength god has granted me, but my position falls under government and not religious tradition."

Esmeralda raised her eyebrows at the protracted response, but reacted by nodding her head towards him.

"And, what about that?"

Frollo followed her gaze, he looked down at himself and looked back up, feeling slightly exposed.

"W…What?"

"The collar." She revealed.

"Oh yes…" He traced his fingers along the edge of the card like material, trailed around the back and unsnapped it somewhere concealed. He did this while clarifying.

"As an educator, I have an extensive knowledge of all sorts of subjects…." The collar loosened, he lifted it to reveal a section that was tucked under the top of his amice. He lowered it between two fingers and examined it with no real depth as he explained on.

"…Including theological studies. This…." He held the collar up for Esmeralda to witness. "…Is merely a formality of the church." He ended by laying it on top of his lone chaperone. He finally straightened and met her eyes waiting patiently for her to counter.

"Okay, I'm just making sure." She lifted the glass in approval and he took it without reserve. He was unable to dodge touching her fingers in the process and in his mind's core, he couldn't help but lock away how soft her skin felt. He ignored it as much as he could, thanked her and tried to empathize with her worry for him in a nonchalant manner. All the while his skin tingled by her phantom touch.

"It's completely understandable." He gave a small smile and she moved on to the festivities.

"Alright then. Shall we toast?" Esmeralda hoisted her own glass.

In agreement, he nodded and did the same. Esmeralda found his eyes and smiled, then spoke the only word that was fitting for this occasion.

"To diplomacy?" She searched his face and his smile widened.

"To diplomacy." He agreed. He mirrored her movement and their glasses tinkled in the ceremonious custom that followed celebrations commencing from day one and they took their first sips.

"Mmmmm…it's sweet. A nice one for desserts." Esmeralda took another swig. " You did well."

Frollo made a hidden face. He wasn't too keen on sweeter beverages. He preferred the most bitter of wines, but he swallowed, nodded and responded with a tight throat.

"It's...something." He cleared his throat and Esmeralda gave him a playful, and sardonic look.

"What?" He noticed this and became self-aware of his facial expression and he tried to clean his face of any emotion.

"You don't care for sweets do you?" She probed.

"Not all sweets, just certain drinks is all." He defended himself.

"Why did you choose this one then?" She presses on innocently.

"Is this a game of twenty questions? Or are we going to continue?" His voice hardened.

Esmeralda froze at his change in mood. She could tell she was starting to irk him the wrong way. She wasn't trying to ruffle his feathers, or make him feel like he was the center of any mockery. She needed to remind herself of what kind of man Frollo was. He wasn't a man that was playful, or a man that was light hearted, or a man that took things jokingly. She should have known that all these questions would lead to him thinking she was secretly interrogating him. So, she just turned her attention to the bowl of strawberries and decided to keep things as light as possible.

"Absolutely, we can." But as she was focusing on the ripe berries, she let out a chuckle, which made Frollo snap his head her way and give a look of resentment.

"What's wrong?" His defenses heightening by the minute.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just amazed at how large these strawberries are…" She smiled and then shifted her ogling to the honey.

"…And I've never had honey before either. It seems almost comical, but we gypsies could never afford it, or make it ourselves." She gave him a side glance and she could see his look of contempt soften.

"Is that right?" His voice was softer and his look turned into something Esmeralda described as almost guilt. She could sense that he might see her last comment nothing but a stab at his willingness to keep her people below the standard of living. The truth was, she was beyond the biting remarks and felt that they were no longer needed. The past was the past, no one could change it, all there was…was the present and future. Obviously, he was attempting to amend things and remind her that he hadn't forgotten. So, she took the opportunity to show him her excitement on experiencing something new.

"But, now I get to right?" She said in a light hearted voice.

"Indeed." He answered cheering a bit.

With that Esmeralda wasted no time in taking one of the huge strawberries and carefully dipping it into the honey. She waited until the honey stopped dripping freely from the berry and her hand made a mad dash to her mouth. She bit into the fruit, while making pleasing little sounds.

Frollo just gawked at her, while she enjoyed her first occurrence. He put away every small expression, every detail of her dark lips rounding the redness of the strawberry. Imagining her tongue mingling with the bitter sweet honey, while tasting the tang of the fruit. His jaw hung open a bit too long and he had to catch himself. He closed his mouth and the only thing he could think to do was quickly grab his glass and down the rest of the sweet drink of his Champaign.

Half way through her chewing, she watched Frollo do this and slowed her jaw. This was accompanied with a dumbfounded look.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Frollo inhaled and exhaled from the breathless intake of the sweet drink "I'm alright…" in the same breath, he quickly grabbed the bottle of Champaign and poured a new glass. The tip of the bottle tapping the edge of his glass loudly.

Esmeralda swallowed the remainder of her food and watched him gulp his second glass down.

"Whoa! Are you trying to out drink me by cheating?" She said in a flippant challenging voice.

Letting the alcohol calm his nerves, he actually came back with a retort that left Esmeralda speechless.

"I wouldn't think of it, I would surely be bested."

She couldn't do anything but look at him stunned. Once she found her voice, she retaliates sportive.

"You better believe it buddy. I've gone up against Clopin and his gang." She looked up to reflect. "I don't remember any of those occurrences, but…." She was cut off by his laughter. The vibration of his heavy laugh jarred her. She wasn't used to hearing a full laugh escape his lips. Low chuckles were the only sounds that he ever mustered in all their sessions together.

Eventually her laugh followed his. Both were still aware of the changing mood and both were still trying to get used to being in a room with each other. Trying to be something to each other, that didn't involve being at each other's throat. It was getting easier, but Esmeralda for one, was kind of relieved that alcohol was in the equation, maybe just at the beginning.

After a long while of watching Frollo eat his second strawberry and her downing her second glass of Champaign, Esmeralda got an idea and broke the silence.

"Wait here." She demanded, holding her index finger up as she moved.

Frollo stayed silent, his glass at his lips, as he watched her move to her bed and clear her sewing materials. She scooped up her blanket in her arms and briskly walked back to him.

She laid out the blanket on the floor and in front of the table, she picked up the tray holding the bottles and carefully set it in the middle of the laid out blanket. Then carried the other that the strawberries occupied. She grabbed her glass, lowered herself and motioned Frollo to do so as well.

"Come on."

With hesitation, he looked around the room briefly, checking to see if the coast as clear to engage in such a leisure act. He cautiously lowered himself, on his knees and Esmeralda went on.

"I just figured it would be nice to continue in a more comfortable setting."

He continued to scan the room as he spoke uneasy.

"Very well."

"Does this make you uncomfortable? I know it's not as formal as it usually is." She asked with growing concern.

As his eyes made their way toward her, he met them, her look of concern eased him a bit and he shook off any lingering effects.

"I'm quite alright." He assured her as he adjusted his position and let out a sigh that reminded Esmeralda of actual steam being released and the pressure finally dispersing. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard from him and hoped it was the beginning of him being able to just be present.

They locked eyes and for the first time, both looked at each other with a new growing adoration. Weeks ago, neither would have believed this moment. It would have been laughable, but there they were, sitting across from each other on the floor of her room, drinking, eating and laughing.

Esmeralda grabbed the first, almost empty bottle, filled both glasses once more and asks enthusiastically as she poured.

"So, what should be talk about?"

* * *

 **A/N Another cliffhanger I know. I'm getting good at those. *Dodges various random objects being thrown at head* I promise next chapter will more than make up for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want me to show you?" Esmeralda offered, while smiling. She held up her hands in defense. "I swear to you, they are only slight of hand, silly magic tricks."

Two hours had past, they were into the second bottle of Champaign, having eaten most of the berries and honey. Frollo and Esmeralda were still on the floor talking, laughing, just opening up to one another more and more. This led him opening up the subject of the dark arts. The drink was definitely loosening him up and that was the only reason for his bravery to even open up such a taboo subject. Esmeralda suspected it anyway, she was discovering that he was quite curious after a few.

Esmeralda wondered where he was going with this and instead of getting all defensive, like she normally would, she just decided to jump into her explanation.

While she did agree that there were people out there using actual magic, for good or evil purposes, she assured him that her and her caravan's methods weren't even close to that at all.

"Do you have a coin or something small?" She finally asked, not waiting for him to answer her first question at the start of the conversation.

He uncharacteristically held up his left hand with excitement, having forgotten her first question in the first place and his emotional wall. He offered the only other thing that was on his person to use.

"I don't believe I have a coin, but I have my ring." She agreed to it, since it was small enough to do a demonstration.

He clumsily tried slipping the ring off his index finger but couldn't. He struggled a bit, but it was no use. Esmeralda chuckled light heartedly at his attempt and that made him start chuckling without reserve as well, while he still tried to remove it.

"I can't believe this…" He slurred under his breath. He looked at the ring in disbelief. "The bloody thing won't come off." He shook his hand a bit at the growing soreness around his finger.

"May I try?" She offered, while ignoring his flagrant curse.

He held out his hand without any hesitation and she crawled over to him on her hands and knees. Rounding the trays, she lost her balance just a bit, but caught herself and made her way to him.

He watched her move toward him. He eyed her low cut blouse, how her large, black curls bounced in time with her breasts and how her hips seductively moved with every forward motion of her legs. She reminded him of a slinking cat. Even though she had almost lost her balance. He just remembered how delectable she looked in that moment.

He swallowed and moistened his lips at the provocative show, while she found his hand and took hold. Her touch finally ignited embers that had been slowly dying for quite some time. A flame was growing slow and steady in his core.

Esmeralda herself noted on how smooth his hands felt. How she could feel this increasing jolt every time her skin made contact with his. For once, it was a good feeling, especially when it came to Frollo and herself and even though she didn't deny these new emotions, she decided to keep the information to herself.

She got busy with trying to pull the ring off and struggled just as he did.

"Wow, it is stuck on there." She let go of his hand momentarily and shrugged lazily. "I think it's because it's in the middle of summer and for some reason skin expands because of moisture in the air. I struggle with some pieces of jewelry myself and the rain doesn't help."

Frollo gave a look of pure amazement at her logic. He quickly went to study his hand, while she tried to think of another trick and a solution had immediately came to mind. However, she wasn't sure he would be too impressed about it.

"I do have a way to remove it. But it's kind of unorthodox." She gave him an emphasized look of nervousness. He disregarded her uneasy face and extended his arm out to her. His slender hand approached her face, with his palm upward. She waited a bit too long staring at the lines.

"Go on then." He pressed on with a surprisingly calm voice and she observed his eyes, they were shining which was odd for him and his flippant actions towards all of it was even more odd and she knew it was because of the number of glasses he had consumed.

His guard was down and she wasn't sure how he would react to what she was about to do. She knew it could unravel this rare occasion and destroy what cordial feelings they had between them. She didn't want to betray his trust. It took this long for them to get to a point where they were actually laughing with one another and not trying to defeat one another by venomous words or daggers. She was aware of his wall and how delicate it truly was, even if he thought otherwise. Her intuitive eyes only saw glass, she could always see what he was trying to hide. But she couldn't get any further than that and crossing that line was always seen as suicide.

All this was racing in her head as she moved her head closer to his hand and grasped it again. She swallowed hard and let out an anxious sigh. "Alright then, brace yourself." She warned.

Before Frollo could ask what she meant, his fingertip was between her lips and teeth. She briskly enveloped his entire finger in her mouth in one motion.

His eyes went wide, his lips went agape and his lungs deflated short, shallow breaths. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and what he was feeling. He felt her tongue swivel around his digit and felt his finger's tip hit the back of her throat. It was so tiny and so tight. He could feel her teeth mildly gripping the base of his finger and tug upwards on his ring.

He stared at her with stunned appeal. He watched her head move in slight directions. Her eyelids and long, thick lashes shielding her emerald eyes. Oh, how he longed for her to look up at him like the naughty vixen she was.

He stopped himself, he chided himself for his unholy imagination. Thoughts he didn't even knew he was able to produce. They kept materializing behind his eyes and veiled sensible thought. Forever envisioning other parts being surrounded by her petite trachea. He repressed a moan and tightened his throat.

Still in full concentration and with a little more effort, the ring eventually slipped over his knuckle and disappeared into her mouth.

With hooded eyes, he sat dazed. Esmeralda sat back on her heels and presented the emerald ring between her teeth and seized it with her fingers.

"Sorry. Kind of gross, I know." She said bashfully and she noticed his disheveled look and instantly became nervous.

"Are you okay?" She asked with some trepidation but still lowered his elevated hand that was still between them.

"Wha?" He responded blitzed. It was like he forgot how to move, how to speak or function at all. Her touch brought him out of his bewildered state, but he didn't hear what she had asked.

"Are you okay?" She repeated. Worry was added to the mixture of emotions inside her. The worry came from fear that she may have gone too far. That he was prepared to shut this whole thing down and it would be her fault. She waited, holding her breath.

Frollo swallowed again, moistening his dry throat and was able to answer more clearly after he made an attempt to calm himself by taking a deep breath.

"I'm quite well. Carry on then." He cleared his throat, straightened his posture as well as he could and locked on to Esmeralda with unfocused eyes. He was still battling to calm this inferno building within the deep recesses of his being. He had to maintain.

He heard a small sigh of relief escape her and it looked as if he had convinced her. She backed up and moved to her side of the blanket. She started in on her demonstration, talking and showing hand movements. He tried keeping his attention on her performance, but his mind was too centered on what had happened. Her mouth left his finger tingling, long after the event. It wouldn't leave him be.

"So, now all that needs to be done is to slip the ring someplace hidden and…" He managed to catch the important part of her lesson and saw his ring vanish.

Esmeralda slowly started her way back toward him. She crawled on her hands and knees once again. She managed not to falter this time. She ended up face to face with him. Her head was about ten inches from his.

"And now all you do is keep the object hidden in your hand and act like you pulled it from another location." She reached for him and he followed her hand.

"Like the ear…" She continued softly.

Her finger tips lightly caressed the cartilage behind his ear and he felt that over whelming want over take him again. Every time she got close to him, he could feel the warmth of her body radiating from her skin. It was exhilarating, but it still maddened him. He tried to keep his emotions in check but it was getting harder to stay silent and it felt like it was intensifying with each passing moment. His head swam in her scent, it traveled with her natural sensuality and that itself was still alien to him. Not to say he didn't want it, or didn't want to be consumed by it forever and he would be the happiest man on earth if it did. He would love to be able to just lay with her in this spot and drink in her perfection forever. Being able to laugh, forgetting his worries, kissing and making love. Wasting the day away, exploring each other and taking great care on each other's need. Bringing attention to hidden parts, until both of them were a tangled, sweaty, twitching and heaving mess in between the sheets. Oh he longed for that. But those thoughts were his daily torture and also knowing she would never feel the same way. Deep down he knew she surpassed him in all things that held beauty in the world and he longed to have a taste of a life that was so close to nature.

His face took on a somber look as Esmeralda pulled his ring from behind his ear and showed it to him. They were knee to knee, knelt before each other and Frollo suddenly felt his member twitch under his robes. His melancholy switched to panic and his mind reeled on what to do. He tried as artfully as he could to shift his robes on his lap, but it proved to look as graceless as ever. To his relief, she didn't notice, she was waiting for his response. Forgetting his previous inner turmoil he smiled weakly.

"Impressive." He took the ring from her and slipped it back onto his finger. "How do you manage to trick even the most thorough of on lookers?" He complimented and she grinned and shrugged.

"Like I said, it's just a slight of hand. You take the attention off of what you are doing secretly, or you have someone with you distracting the audi…." She was cut off by his soft tone.

"How could anyone take their attention off of you? You're…" He dropped the last comment quickly. But it was too late, she had heard it and there was no going back.

"I'm what?" She asked. Her voice started hinting some defensiveness. She stayed as maintained as she could. She knew the drink was making her emotions more erratic. But when Frollo looked away and still said nothing, she grew terse and asked again in a louder tone.

"I'm what, Claude!?" She spoke louder.

Hearing his name leave her lips in that tone, meant she was serious and it made him wince. He sighed heavily and turned to look at her with sad eyes and it made Esmeralda's flaming anger die just as fast as it had come.

At first she didn't know what to think. For so long she was used to be reminded on how wrong she was and how wrong her way of life was, that she didn't even conceive the idea that anything positive could come from a man like Claude Frollo. She stayed silent as he spoke in the same soft tone.

"Do you know why I chose those?" He nodded towards the trays behind her and Esmeralda turned to follow his line of sight and looked over her shoulder.

"The Strawberries?" She guessed as she turned to him again. Frollo nodded.

"I chose those exact strawberries, because they are strong, virile and reliable. They can withstand any obstacle." He looked directly into her eyes at that point, never faltering and he hoped that the mask he decided to present her with was strong enough to shelter the churning fear inside himself and he continued.

"They pull through the toughest of times, all the while remaining just as beautiful and sweet. They prove everyone wrong, without any compromise. They brake the barriers of nature, while still being part of its structure. They are steadfast on survival…." He trailed off breathless and Esmeralda could hear his voice crack. He struggled with his last sentence as the mask broke as well.

"Th…They, reminded…they reminded me of you." He shuddered and spoke a little too fast for his comfort. He didn't want to seem like he was battling with his true feeling with her, it felt like he was failing miserably and every second that she didn't respond made his stomach drop a little further.

All Esmeralda could do was sit in front of him and stare blankly. His elegant comparison left her without any witty comeback, or any flighty joke and for the first time, she was actually speechless. She wasn't expecting a disclosure like that and it shocked her. She couldn't believe this man. This man has never been emotionally open with his feelings with anyone, let alone a gypsy like her. Now he was metaphorically gutting himself right in front of her.

She was so full of mixed feelings and she didn't know how to react. She had never heard such eloquent words being described about her before. No one in her life ever had the ability to conjure such poetry. She wondered for a small second what his game was. What was he playing at?

But a flash of lightning struck and it captured his sad eyes. That's all it took for her to really understand the reality of it all.

He was serious.

She moved closer, so she could examine his face and once she did, he ducked down, bowing his head. She knew all too well that he was waiting for a verbal blow, or worse a physical one.

For the first time, Esmeralda was discovering just how much of an impact she had on him and with that knew knowledge, all of her defensiveness and anger dispersed and her face softened.

"Claude, please look at me." She tried to assure him, but when he continued to remain in his stance, she moved forward slowly and extended her hands to gently take hold of both side of his head.

"Claude?"

He didn't fight her and allowed her to lift his head to be seen. She studied his dark chocolate eyes and found deep longing in them. She also saw a heavy sorrow, as well as defeat.

When Frollo stared back he saw what he thought was desire. Surely, he was mistaken. How could a man like himself ever be seen in any other way than cruel to her? She would be the last person in the world to redeem him in her eyes. He has done too much to expect so much.

A sadness over took him at that thought. A thought that wasn't new to him. It was a thought that plagued him every day. He just wished it wasn't in front of the very person it usually got summoned by. He could feel his eyes burn and his throat ache. He couldn't, he couldn't…not now…not now…please…not now…

Nothing got past her though, it was clear by the glaze of his eyes. But instead of the usual stab and poke, knowing this was different, she only spoke softly, while rubbing her thumbs across his cheeks.

"I'm not angry Claude." His eyes darted back and forth and he was careful to take in her features. To be absolutely sure that he wasn't misinterpreting what she actually meant. Her eyes told him everything.

He couldn't ever handle how striking she was. It always…always defeated him in such a painfully beautiful way. But on most occasions her presence and her absence left him empty. It brought on a hidden anguish and open hatred.

He didn't want it anymore. But did it change anything to even say it outright? To let her know the truth? The battle raged on inside himself and over flowed. He closed his eyes in frustration. A tear escaped and slide in between his cheek and her thumb. She wiped it away. He heard her again.

"Claude…" He opened his eyes to find her inches away. Her lips just seconds from his. He took hold of her slim wrists and before both could over think any other avenue, their lips locked.

Frollo pulled away first, causing Esmeralda to lean forward in an attempt to prolong the kiss. Their heaving breaths were the only sound and between those gasps Esmeralda confessed all he needed to hear. Three simple words that was laced with her own arousal and those three words sealed both their fates from that moment on.

"I want you." His hands moved from her wrists to her shoulders, his hand crept to the back of her neck. She went in again, keeping a firm hold on his head.

The sheer force of her attack on his lips was enough to knock him onto his back. In only a second, her legs where around his thin waist, her hands were trailing quickly up and down his head, chest and neck. Her nimble fingers running through his thick silver hair. He wasn't going to fight this.

"I've always…wanted…you." His confession was released between frantic kissing. It seemed to encourage her fervor and he finally gave way to her weight and fell back.

He still attempted to break his fall, by twisting and grabbing the chair behind him. All he was able to grasp was his chaperone's red silk sash. The whole thing fell to the floor in a clump and his white collar followed in its stead. Her chest was weighty against his, his body gave in, he submitted fully on his back and the collar was crushed.

Their mouths never sundered through this. Both of Esmeralda's palms met the blanket, her arms quickly encased around his neck and guided him towards her in waves. His fingers weaved through her hair with abandon.

The moment escalated even more as she licked along his thin lips, her tongue prying them open, wanting; needing to taste more of him, she found his tongue and they both intertwined. They pulled away long enough to seep air into their lungs, to nip and to bite. She hungrily grabbed at his bottom lip and sucked on it so self-indulgent it was criminal. She let it escape threw her teeth, she could hear Frollo growl deep in his chest, before they both dove back in.

All that could be heard was small desperate, throaty moans by both individuals that was accompanied by slight breathing through their nostrils. The sounds alone drove both over the edge.

Her powerful inner legs gripped his hips and even though they were both still clothed, his manhood was so rigid, it could be felt through the clothing and the dry friction against it was making it even more unyielding. It was to the point of sheer agony.

Then, to Frollo's dismay, she unexpectedly stopped. She lifted her voluptuous chest away from him, making him look up at her in ardent want.

He could see she had noticed something and he could feel her pulling something from under him. It was his destroyed collar. She raised it, for both to study, but all he was focused on was her and her growing tears in her reddened eyes. She was ready to burst into tears as she obsessed over the bent cardboard. He briefly noted on how adorable she looked, trying to balance as well as she could on his lap.

"Oh no…I'm so sorry." She squeaked out her apology in a hoarse tone.

Frollo unabatingly looked up and lingered on her charming disheveled form atop him. He didn't even give the thing she was holding a first glace before taking hold of it and throwing it into the darkness.

Esmeralda flinched a bit at his sudden action. She looked off in the direction it was thrown, her eyes widened comically at his incautious behavior. It surprised her, but before she could say anything else on the subject of such trivial things, he sat up to readjust their position. Their chests met once again.

"It matters not." He whispered firmly but softly against her lips. He reassured her in between newly, long awaited, desperate kisses. He held his last kiss as long as he could, his tongue made its way into her mouth and muffled out an erupting moan from her.

His assistance aided her in forgetting any mal-treatment on his sainted piece of clothing and before they knew it, their foreplay was proceeding in a heated rush. Nothing was going to stop this. Neither she nor he wanted it to stop. The line was crossed and forgotten.

He felt her part her legs a bit more to let him gain more access to her body. She exposed her cleavage by extending her back and they peaked out from over her low hemmed shirt. He lowered the hem on one side and let one pert breast break free. He ran his thumb over the dark, hard nipple and then yearningly brought it to his mouth.

She flexed her back at the feel of his teeth and swirling tongue as well as his hand squeezing at her other clothed breast. She moaned louder as he sucked with such avarice it almost made her lose her mind. Her opening tightened and loosened spontaneously. She felt a rapid wetness developing between her legs and it made her want to touch herself so badly. Every nerve was transmitting tantalizing messages throughout her body and his mouth was the epicenter.

She kept it together as well as she could, leveling her breathing enough to move quickly to his shoulders. She found the underlying cross thread of his chest guard from the back as he started pulling at her corset ribbons in unison with her.

Both found what they were looking for. Each simultaneously unraveling their cumbersome articles, shrugging them off quickly as their mouths met once again in passionate tongue play.

She broke away, long enough to remove her puffy shirt and untied corset. Once Frollo had taken his chest guard off, Esmeralda helped him with his velveteen robe. She lifted herself off of him, so he could pull the material from under her. He lifted the heavy article over his head. She lowered herself again on his lap, she looked down long enough to observe the clearly visible bulge constricted under his hose. It sat right up against her soaking womanhood.

She stayed perched lightly on his legs as he started with his amice next. She just observed him as he inched the tight collar over his chin with care, but it was proving to be a difficult task and he just ended up ripping the restrictive cloth off of his neck and shoulders in impatience. He threw it into the darkness as quick as his lips hit hers again.

His hose were the only barrier between her opening and his fully erect penis. Esmeralda felt his restricted member press against her moist opening and applied enough pressure to draw out a seductive moan. She was beyond ready.

She pulled back and looked down between them. Frollo watched her, trying to read her face and before he knew it her fingers were pulling at the string to unravel his hose. They were being slid over his backside, past his thighs and then completely off in a quick motion. Both looked at each other in the darkness, his cock standing at full attention between them in waiting.

They were close enough to each other in the darkness for him to catch Esmeralda's face once she looked down to observe his member and her face was placid enough. But worry still crept inside him.

For a brief second he became fully self-aware. A lot of things started running through his head at this point. He was wondering what she might be thinking or feeling. Had they actually gone too far? Was she regretting this? But he also held a deep secret fear that sprouted one crushing question. Did she actually find him repulsive? Every second she didn't touch him, made him feel even more exposed and like an obsessive, love sick fool.

But, his thoughts veered and he could have kicked himself on not stopping to think in regards to her. Maybe she was nervous, or scared, or even diagnosing the situation just as he was. His newly found worry for her sequestered his earlier fears, but they did stay held in the back of his mind.

"We don't have to do this." The suggestion was a quick decision. He was trying to get an idea of how she was fairing, by catching some sort of reaction, either it be good or bad. Even though having a solid answer to this seemingly awkward situation could alleviate it, he knew he could not bare the thought of her turning away in disgust and leaving him in a lifetime of solitude without her. On top of that, knowing that he was less than pleasing to the eye. He always secretly found her beauty to be unmatched and saw everything, including himself fall from its graces.

He pleaded inside. But doubt took over. His old pessimistic, bleak introspections were starting to cloud a once tangible dream into merely a pipe dream again. He closed his eyes, wanting to hide in the false security of darkness his lids created and felt the burning of past tears creeping back. That's when he felt her small, soft palm grasp his length, he slowly opened his eyes and looked down to confirm this. She started working her enclosed hand slowly up and down his long, thick shaft. She glided her tight palm to the base; getting a feel for his attributes, her fingers slid to the underside of his scrotum and padded his hidden perineum with her tip.

He couldn't hold back any longer, her fondling was too much and he finally let out a low moan that was held deep in his chest for far too long and all those fears, insecurities and dark thoughts melted away instantly.

"Oooh!" Esmeralda broke her eyes away from her pumping to look at his reaction and it was the most beautiful sight. She loved seeing him this way, she loved seeing him throw his head back in pure ecstasy. It made her feel powerful in that moment. It made her feel superior to know she, Esmeralda, once a lowly gypsy, was over powering the mighty Judge Claude Frollo by just the flick of her wrist. She smiled at that realization.

As she was focused on him, she suddenly felt his erection tighten beneath her grip. She slowed and then momentarily stopped at the feel of the muscles beneath the sensitive skin moving independently. She looked down and saw the opening to his tip contract and widen. Her eyes toggled from his face, to the head of his cock in disbelief. She heard him let out a soft surrendered breath as she felt warmth and saw clear pre cum slide freely from his slit and made a tiny pool at her circled hand. He thrusted his hips as the new lubrication made his erection move more freely in her hold.

Esmeralda continued on for a while, enjoying the sight and sounds before her. Every moan, sigh, whimper and groan that escaped his lips was a titillating rhapsody to her ears. His movements were so fluid with every stroke of her hand and she thought how it was so unlike him. These new reactions were something to behold, something rare and secret. Something unknown to any others and it made her feel exceptional that she was being able to experience it.

She grinned in the darkness, before her thoughts and mesmerized state was interrupted by Frollo lifting his upper body. She steadied herself a bit while keeping a vigorous beat on his cock. He found and devoured her lips instantly. He moved to her ear and his words could have brought her to her knees, if she hadn't already been on the ground.

"Gypsy…" He panted. "I beseech to indulge you." He growled deep within his chest. His teeth latched onto her earlobe. That was enough to get her even more ready for him. She could feel the slickness of her own womanhood flood every crevice inside her. She refrained from touching herself, but she needed to feel some sort of clitoral stimulation. She clenched her jaw tight with frustration, squeezed her eyes shut and moved her head to the side. That gave him admittance to her jaw and neck. She couldn't hold in her breathy moans anymore as his thin lips, tongue and teeth were too torturous.

Finally, he moved away from her neck, to show just how deep his desire went through and she saw so much arousal etched on his face as a whole. She knew he wasn't going to last forever and she wanted the experience of feeling him inside her. That nagging feeling was pulling so hard, it was too strong now. It was at its peak, swirling inside both of them and it counteracted any other care in the world. With this, only a short motion was all it took for her to push him onto his back. She put her full weight on his pelvis and planted her palms squarely on his shoulders. Her hips flowed with ease, her wet opening glided heavily on the underside of his engorged penis.

"Ohhhhh…" He groaned. Her moans caught up to meet his in unison. Her body was delivering such unexplainable pleasure to him, it was truly unbelievable and his mind still mulled over the chance that this could only be a dream. That was until Esmeralda shifted and his cock hit a sensitive spot.

"Ahhhhh!" She called out and started writhing above him. Grabbing her own chest and squeezing, still grinding herself on him. He could feel a faint clench of her opening on his cock and it sent his mind reeling out of control. It spat out any other doubts in his mind. This was real and it was glorious!

His eyes took in all of her from below. He didn't think twice about roaming his hands over her bronze skin. He started at her throat, moved to her shoulders and traveled to her lavish breasts. He squeezed them with full excitement, feeling her nipples harden between his fingers. He moved in between them as well, his elegant fingers making a trail to her belly. He finally reached her hips and slid along to the back of her working buttocks. His eyes were on every part, but the full sight of her was breathtaking. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was partially open and panting. The sounds alone was enough to make him explode. But he managed to maintain. He wanted to make this last as long as possible.

But it was time and before he knew it Esmeralda was elevating herself over him. Frollo complied with silent agreement and helped her balance by keeping his hands tight at her mid-section. He did this all the while watching her process in complete reverence. He watched as she prepared herself by fingering her swollen opening. Watched it glisten with her own need. Watched as she spread her labrum and eventually felt her grip his manhood and slowly lower herself onto him. His full head sunk and disappeared into her opening. Her breath trapped in her throat at the inevitable sting following his insertion.

Frollo let out a deep, guttural moan at the feel of her tight entrance on his sensitive head. He couldn't help it, he threw his head back in relinquished pleasure and clamped his eyes shut. He heard her inhale sharply through her teeth. She was easing her way into this, to accommodate his girth. Her deep muscles convulsed around him and she continued with that pattern until he penetrated half way.

Esmeralda couldn't recall if she was even breathing throughout this task. Finally, she let him take over under her. He took great care in pumping in and out with a bit more force, enabling his cock to stretch her inner walls and completely submerge himself into her warmth. After a few more times, the pinching subsided and it turned into something much more exquisite, only then, did she find her voice.

"Oh, Claude…." Her tone took on someone that was in aching need and he called back with just as much requirement. "My sweet..."

With him on his back and she bestrode atop him, Claude held up both his hands for her to clasp. They intertwined their fingers tightly together.

She stayed in that position. Wanting to feel him move inside her. She loved the feel of the warm heat coming off his pelvis, it mixed with her own and the coarseness of his hairs scratched sweetly on her bud. It made her pussy twitch and her lower belly quiver.

All Frollo could concentrate on was how warm and narrow she felt around him. Her walls hugged him perfectly. Every flex of her canal sent unexplained pleasure through his cock. It alerted his pelvis to naturally start moving. However, he stayed motionless and let her take him how she wanted. Even though his patience was waning, he retained his instinct and let her work.

Finally to Frollo's relief, she began moving. She wanted to get as much duel stimulation as possible. She kept contact with him at all times as she glided her clit over him and let her thick dampness spread over his groin. A surge of pleasure caught her and she released a breathy moan.

"Ooooooh…yeah..."

She sped up, repeating the same motion as his cock hit hidden spots over and over again. She quickly changed tactics and rose long enough for Frollo to notice his rod shimmering with her juices. Long enough to see it drip down and pool at the base of his cock. His eyes went wide and she slammed down onto him hard and they both grunted with satisfaction. It left a delicious sting behind from the fleshy slap. He was as deep as her passage would allow him to go. He could feel his testicles rest against the underbody of her bottom as the sting ebbed.

She rose one final time but she stayed her place and gave a look of compliance. That's all he needed to immediately start a fast, hard pounding on her pussy. Hard enough to punish it. Her breasts bounced at every violent impact. Loud, unsteady breathing emanated from both. Their growing cries echoed around the dark, empty space that surrounded them.

"Oh god! Don't stop!" She called out with feverish demand. He wasn't planning to and he proceeded on.

He was hitting all the right places within her. Every powerful push propelled her into a round of short, high pitched cries and it forced more of her concentrated nectar to be released between them. The replicated movement started a wet slapping sound, as their skin met each time.

He didn't relent, not once. His groans eventually turned to intense grunts, his medium pace turned into a full speed onslaught under her. She met his movements over him and slammed down as hard as she could with every stroke. It felt so good.

"Harder! AHH!" She cried out loudly, her demands were knocked from her throat with each luscious hit to her stimulated vagina.

"FUCK ME!" She growled out.

Any other time her crassness would be sneered and unwelcomed by him. This was all too different. Her cries, her noises, her reactions were all because of him and it set a wild fire from within. Her vulgarity was all it took to find the need to conquer her and it took over any rational thought he had left.

In a brisk movement and to Esmeralda's surprise; he raised himself quickly. He grabbed her from the underside of her rump and swiftly slammed her down onto her back with a growl. That gave him full advantage on her and he didn't waste a second of it. Esmeralda bellowed out in unrestrained pleasure.

She could feel a rapid energy shift within them. It was no longer a gesture of tenderness, it was a raw animalistic desire, a rough, unrelenting, beautiful goal they were set upon and Esmeralda didn't dare protest. She wanted it, she needed it and she longed for it. She spread her thighs as wide as possible, grabbing the back of her knees as he hammered into her as hard as he possibly could.

Her muscles were so tense, fully determined to reach her climax. Her jaw clenched tight as growls ripped from her larynx. Her legs swung back at every blow to her swollen clit. His own grunts and growls against her ear almost was too much.

All of a sudden she felt a twinge in her depths that was being summoned by the excessive penetration. She could feel her inner walls relax. She felt something unknown spilling forth at a fast pace.

"Pull out!" She ordered hastily in between gasps.

Frollo looked down at her with unfocused eyes as he kept his pace, but he obeyed quickly. He sat up on his knees and gained his balance to exit her. He was bewildered at her request. His concern quickly replaced his confusion. Those thoughts crept into his mind once again. Had he gone too far? Had he hurt her?

All those thoughts got flooded out literally by Esmeralda swiftly locating her hood and clit. With her own slender fingers, she held back her head, pulled back on her trembling crevice and elevated her hindquarters.

"UHHHHHH!" She howled out as she erupted.

Her warm juices cascaded from her strained opening. She exploded around her inner legs, onto the blanket and her taut pelvis. Her feminine emission had also cleared Frollo's stomach and groin a foot away. A few streams squirted unevenly to the sides and soaked unknown places in the dark around them. Frollo was awestruck. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him. He was speechless and frozen. He simply watched her writhe around on the ground in front of him. He drank in the sight of her wet inner legs, her lips slayed by her fingers, exhibiting her gape that he split so brutishly. A grin crossed his face. He couldn't believe such beauty existed, not until her. She was the most exotic creature he had laid eyes on. She had destroyed him from day one, when she gracefully landed on his lap. He never imagined this however and it was better than any peck on the nose.

Esmeralda motioned him to come closer. He moved over her and met her blurry eyes. He sunk himself into her again, with no resistance and continued with renewed arousal that added to the previous bought. Her expressions and movements drove him mad. He had to rein himself in a few times. He refused to lose himself prematurely within her.

Her hips kept up a furious tempo with his for some time before she requested him to back away the second time. She released another rush of liquid and Frollo lowered himself enough to experience her forthcoming waves against his chest. He ran his trunk up and down her opening. Drowning his chest in a warm, thick, glowing coat on his skin.

"Ohhhh, Esmeralda…" He breathed against her shoulder softly.

He crept his hand in between her legs and found her dripping sex. His fingers explored as he found her swollen nub. He pressed firmly onto it and began a circular motion. After a few minutes of repeating this method he moved to insert his two middle fingers inside of her. More of her spilt forth into his cupped hand. It over flowed in his palm and dripped down his bony knuckles.

"Oh yeah…right there…don't stop…Ohhhhh, I'm so close!" Her voice was urgent. She was starting to feel a sweet tension build in her core. She couldn't stop her own juices that projected into his hand over and over again. His own tension was well over the boiling point as well, but he ignored it and moved to vigorously side swipe her clit. His forearm becoming increasing tense to the point of discomfort. But he refused to stop until she called for him to join her in full coitus.

"Claude, I want you inside me. Please!" Her voice was even more hoarse than usual as she begged.

He didn't waste another second. He moved over her and mounted her again. He easily plunged into her compact pudenda and executed her almost violently. His hips pummeling her wide open sex. The tip of his cock ramming against her cervix. Frollo's head was buried in her wet curls. His mouth at her ear. His grunts had turned into something crude and unembellished. She loved it.

Her nails found his lean shoulders and upper back, she clawed at him savagely and left behind light red colored streaks across his soft, wan skin. She was holding on for dear life.

Frollo winced a bit and rose to look down at her. He was met with a feral gaze staring up at him.

He had to dodge quickly however, when Esmeralda took the butt of her palm, raised it to meet his jaw and pushed up hard against him. It was hard enough to almost knock him off of her. It momentarily ceased the progression any further.

He was stunned. He didn't know what to think, feel or how to react and he could feel a hint of hot anger fill his veins. That was until he looked and saw her whole expression full of mock wickedness and it all subsided as it was starting to make sense.

So that's how you want to play it? He thought to himself. He decided to be sure however. So, he leaned in and only then did he spread his devilish grin to the shadows of her dark sea of curls.

"You really want that gypsy?" His voice was deep, throaty and exacting against her ear. She only nodded her approval as she was to breathless to speak.

He knew, just like himself, she needed to have demons laid to rest, or even exorcised and both knew there were things they still needed to learn about each other. This development was another surprise. At that point, after everything that had gone on between them through the years, he knew she was the only one strong enough to face him, take him with whatever he threw at her and still take him as he was.

But did he have it in him to give this to her?

His hands crept through her ebony hair and tangled in her strands. He fisted her scalp HARD. She growled viciously at him as she fought in his grasp. His strength on her was still weak and that allowed her to lift her head to be nose to nose with him. He grasped harder, which made her yelp out and she stilled.

Her head movements where in his control. He cocked her head to the side with a quick tug and exposed her neck and that's when he felt another gush of liquid release from her and it surrounded his embedded member. That sensation forced a surrendered groan deep within him.

At least she was pleased. That gave him more confidence to continue on. He picked up speed once again and this time there would be no stopping them.

Gripping her hair even tighter. He sustained his power over her for quite a while. Until she surprised him the second time that night, by using her hands and arms to imitate trying to flee his clutches. Her sudden movements and repeated vaginal ejaculations were enough to make him lose it. His sac was so heavy, tight and full of expectant seed and this new play was proving to be challenging for him. He was well over the point of bursting.

"AH fuck Claude! Fuck me!" She bayed with a gorgeous defeated scream.

He quickened his pace, hell bent on sending them both into oblivion. He didn't relent until….

"Oh…ohh…ohhhhh…UHHHHHHH!" Finally, she threw her head back, as a built up orgasm released. Her nerves transported waves of sweetness throughout her entire body. Sparks flew behind Frollo's eyes as her walls involuntarily contracted and relaxed in a constant rhythm around his swelled cock.

"OOOOhhhhh!" He moaned out loud.

His erection began humming to her receding, wet spasms and her climax faded away slowly. She was left in a sweaty, delightful mess under him. It was like they were in slow motion and he remembered just how illustrious she was in that moment. He looked down to observe her satisfied after math. The back of her hand pressed against her damp forehead, eyes shut and lips parted. She sighed out loudly, chest pounding, glistening, heaving and it was all because of him. These sights, sounds and revelation was all it took for him to reach his own welcomed destruction. With that, he planted his palms at each side of her head and pressed on with that goal in mind.

Esmeralda recovered enough to give him more mobility by lifting her strong legs to her chest and spreading them as wide as they could go. Her stealthy hands found his sweaty narrow waist and tight working buttocks and took hold. Her hips aided him and her encouraging words spurred it on.

"Oh…Claude…do it…I want you…cum inside me!" She begged out hotly in between excited pants.

Hearing his name being ripped from her throat and not to mention, still feeling her move around him, while still managing to grab onto him as tight as possible. Everything finally pushed him over the edge and his lower regions sent an unearthly vibration up through his whole cock. It started at the bottom and moved to his delicate head. The feel of it propelled his base to purge. His deep grunts stopped in his throat, his hard hammering lost its rhythmic flow as he was made to slow. The urge grew and grew in his lower gut. His mind wasn't coherent on anything else but that sweet itch. His hip movements were in automatic, they thrusted forward instinctively and froze as he finally released into her. His lips rested on her shoulder as his whole back bent to his orgasms will. He was allowed just enough movement to pump small and quick for a second or two, which flooded her even more with a new rush of seed.

He filled her to the brim. He overflowed and dripped out of her. He pulled out long enough to feel his thick cum coat his shaft. It trickled down as he rammed back into her again. He pressed into her so hard, he could feel her summit brushing against his testicles. He gave her every last drop he had and finally his strength gave out as his climax sapped him dry. He buckled and collapse on her. Both completely spent.

All that could be heard were loud, satisfied gasps eching in the large room. Esmeralda turned her head and breathed into his neck and he buried his face into her damp hair. He was shaking from the power of his frenzy and the exertion of the whole night weakened him. But Esmeralda didn't try to move him and she didn't want to.

He still remained inside her for quite some time, but he eventually shrunk away, leaving her empty. So, she encircled his neck tight and a light chuckle finally broke the silence and alerted him. He looked over at her feebly.

When she found his tired face, her drenched hair was plastered against his cheek. She shifted her arm to permit her fingers to graze his high cheekbone and pull the hairs from his sticky face. They both just stayed in that position to give their paralyzed minds a chance to come out of the fog.

After some time of letting the hormones fade, Frollo effortlessly rolled onto his back away from Esmeralda's left and let out a complacent sigh. He tucked his hands under his head and stared at the high ceiling above. It could be seen through a dense shadow that was dying as dawn was breaking outside. The rain had stopped sometime in the early morning, their coupling session kept them ignorant to anything concerning the outside world. He could tell that the morning was going to keep the bleakness of the clouds around, but it did not affect the serenity he felt. He turned his head to look at the gypsy beside him. She was on her side, facing him. Her eyes were closed and she held the most perfect look as an after glow surrounded her. Frollo slowly scanned her body. He studied the curve of her hip and the smooth skin of her outer legs.

Frollo moved to his right, reached to her face and softly cupped her cheek. He ran his thumb along the underside of her closed eyes. At this, she opened them and was met with his brown eyes. She could see him so clearly; for the first time. His eyes no longer held the sorrow they once held. He looked rejuvenated and he looked like a new man. It was like every muscle in his body was at ease. She knew for a very long time that he needed this. She just waited for him to take the first step.

He brought her to him, letting her lay her head on his shoulder. Her lips were at the crook of his neck, as her arm crossed over his bare chest and ended it with lovingly massaging his shoulder and neck. His free arm held her firmly from behind, while making lazy circles on the small of her back.

"How do you feel?" She asked softly.

The only word that kept popping up was…

"Perfect." He answered.

"Really?" She probed further.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?

"What I mean is, you don't have any feelings of guilt, or regret?"

Frollo assessed her question in silence and he couldn't find any doubt that this wasn't a good thing. True, it had happened abruptly, but as things changed between them over this past year, Frollo was becoming more aware of how scarce good moments were. How fleeting life was, how fast people can leave your life and if he was to call himself a wise man, he wasn't going to let her slip away the same way that he once did. Never again.

"No, not at all." He answered simply.

Esmeralda glanced up at him and chuckled again.

Frollo glanced down, eyebrow cocked. "What is it?"

"Nothing, but I think I just created another monster."

There was a deep throaty chuckle from Frollo. "You really think so? Well, I hope this one a bit more manageable for you then."

Esmeralda looked up and caught his lips in a deep kiss. She settled back in her position and responded.

"I think we've found something we can both work with." She smiled against his shoulder.

"Is that right?"

Esmeralda raised her upper body to meet him face to face and gave me a suggestive smirk.

"Oh yes!"

Frollo read her expression carefully and almost blushed when he picked up on her insinuation. The pride he felt at that moment was put in place by this new trust blossoming between them. It was irreplaceable.

They laid there quite, legs tangled with one another. Their naked bodies cooling, but still warmed against each other. A chill came over Esmeralda and it caused goosebumps to form. Frollo noticed this, with an instinct, he grabbed the blanket on his other side and pulled the cover over the two of them.

Esmeralda sighed softly into his neck and he brought her even closer to him, with no resistance ever coming from her again.

Frollo and Esmeralda closed their weary eyes and fell into a much needed sleep. The room continued to grow lighter as the early morning hours ticked by. The rain decided to return once again, but no one was awake to hear it.


End file.
